Greeks Vs Romans
by Kasserlena
Summary: The Argo II has just landed. Percy and his Roman friends are waiting for their arrival. Not long after they land, war breaks loose between the Greeks and Romans. There is a group of Greeks and Romans trying to stop the fighting. Will they succeed?


**A/N: _I'm not quite sure about this chapter. But I need an Introduction, and a reason for them to fight. So, when you finish reading please Review!_**

Kaitlyn's P.O.V

I woke up to someone humming. I threw off the covers, sat up and saw Cass sitting in the corner, humming to whatever song she had put on low. She was also painting. Me, Cass, Elle, Aubree and Alicia were sharing this room, and Nikki, Melissa, Adele, Alexis, and Piper were in the room next to us.

I heard Alicia yawn; she then sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and walked over to Cass. "Wow… How long have you been at it?" Alicia asked.

"About eight hours" replied Cass.

I got up to see what Cass was painting. It was a picture of the room, the beds and us sleeping. I smiled "It is great Cass. But why did you paint us sleeping?"

"Well, you guys were sleeping when I started and I thought it would be cool to have you in it" said Cass as she put the finishing touches to her painting "There we go, done" she put down the brush and paint. She then examined her painting. "Perfect"

"Breakfast time!" Jamie's muffled voice came through the walls.

"We're coming!" I yelled back.

"Hurry then! Leo's eating everything!" replied Jamie.

Alicia walked out the door and went next door to wake up the others. "Come on, I heard Leo spares nothing" said Cass as she then also walked out the door and headed down the hall to the dining room.

"How come everyone knows who this Leo is, but me?" I asked myself as I followed Cass.

I sat down next to Jamie with Cass on the other side. "What's left?" I asked.

"I don't know… Hey Leo!" said Jamie.

"Yeah?" A kid with black hair that curled at the ends and dark brown eyes sat across from us.

My eyes widened as I finally realized who Leo exactly was. "You okay?" Leo asked.

I nodded "Yeah"

Jamie ignored my behaviour "Anyway, have you left us any food?"

"And us" said Alicia, as Melissa, Adele, Nikki, Alexis, and Piper all sat down with us.

"Hey Piper" said Leo "I left… the Brussels sprouts"

Nikki sighed. "`Thanks for waking me up guys"

Leo grinned "Just kidding, there is some Bacon and Eggs… Though I recommend, you get there quick, there might be one plate left for all of you guys"

"I'll go get them" said Melissa.

"I'll help" said Piper.

They went into the kitchen to get the food. "Hello everybody!" yelled Connor as he and Travis entered the room.

Nikki sighed, "Oh great" I just shook my head at the twins as they went and sat down at a table near the far end of the room. Piper and Melissa than came back with some plates they gave us all one, before heading back to get their own. After we were well into ours they came back.

They sat down as Annabeth walked up to us. "Hello" she said "We've almost arrived, so be ready…" she looked a bit unsure before she walked over to the next table.

Leo then got up "I better go see how everybody's going up deck" he then headed up the deck.

We all finished eating before we all headed up deck. We chatted for a while, while we waited for the boat to arrive. I walked over to Annabeth who had her head in her hands, and was sitting on a barrel. I sat down on the one next to her and gave her a hug. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me and I could tell she had been crying a little. "What happens if Percy doesn't remember me? What will I do?"

"He will remember you. Don't worry, and you'll be fine. How could he forget somebody as wonderful as you?" I said, as I smiled at her.

She gave me a small smile back "Thanks, and I'll take your word for it" she said.

"We're here!" yelled Jamie.

We waited a few minutes while they got the gangplank ready. We then headed down it and onto Roman Territory.

* * *

Charles P.O.V

We all stood there waiting for the Greeks to disembark. I didn't trust those Greeks, but Reyna, who knew me well, told me to give them a chance. I had David on my left and Adriane on my right. They were talking with me but I wasn't paying much attention. "Charles?" Adriane asked.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"There here" said Dave pointing to the gangplank.

A blonde girl with curls walked down first, followed by a girl with tanned skin and brown hair, a boy with black hair that fell into his eyes, and then everybody else came too fast for me to notice what they looked like.

Reyna stepped forward and smiled "I'm Reyna, and you are?"

"I'm Annabeth, this is Katie, Jamie, Alicia, Melissa, Adele, Alexis, Nikki, Cass, Aubree, Elle, Leo, Connor, Travis, Piper and Jason" said Annabeth as she pointed to each of them.

"This is, Charles, David, and Adriane, the others are waiting back in camp for us" said Reyna. I could tell that she was having trouble trying not to run up to Jason.

Percy came into the clearing where we were, with Hazel and Frank trailing behind. "Percy!" yelled Annabeth as she ran towards Percy and hugged him. Leo walked over to another Roman camper and started chatting with him.

"Come on, please follow me" said Reyna. She turned around and headed the way Percy and come. We all went to follow her.

Just as we started Katie shouted, "Leo, no!"

We all quickly turned around to see Leo aim and throw a knife at the camper he had been chatting with.


End file.
